


Jumpers and Tea

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I tried to be funny, M/M, Rimming, Uhm, adorable boyfriends are adorable, idk man, it didn't work, lol, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fucks Louis while Louis is wearing one of Harry's oversized jumpers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpers and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw [this post](http://chipmunklou.tumblr.com/post/43216729577/mystardustmelody-i-wonder-if-harrys-ever) and I fell in love with the idea and I wrote it and yeah so this happened. By the way its way more fluffy than it sounds :) I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy! .x

Louis wakes up to an empty bed, warm sheets and the muted sound of life coming from the kitchen. He pushes the sheets back and lethargically shuffles through the flat, wincing at the feel of cold wood, curling his toes and overlapping his feet as he stands in the doorway. Harry turns around and sees his boyfriend rubbing his eyes adorably, standing in the doorway wearing only one of the younger boys’ jumpers. The collar hangs loose, almost off his shoulder, the hem reaching down to mid-thigh. Grabbing the teas off the counter the taller boy nudges the older boy with his naked hip and they make their way back to bed. They lay, limbs tangled and leaning against the headboard, listening to the sounds of the city and sipping from their chipped mugs. When they’re done Harry puts the empty dishes on the side table. He pulls the smaller boy onto his lap and places a quick peck on the thin smiling lips.

“I love it when you wear my clothes you know. Especially when you’re only wearing one of my jumpers. And nothing else,” he winks and smooths his hand over the strong thighs bracketing his slim hips.

“I know you love it, ‘s why I do it,” Louis says with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eye. Leaning in he brushes his lips against the other boy’s ear, “how would you like to fuck me in this jumper? Right now? I’ll even let you do that thing you’ve been begging me to do since last month.”

Harry’s breath catches and he looks into the other boy’s clear blue eyes. Leaning forward he kisses the other boy deeply before pulling away to lay him on his stomach and prop his hips on one of their fluffy pillows. Settling between his boyfriends spread legs, he pushes the cotton up to rest just at the top of the beautiful, pert arse. He places a kiss on each cheek before following up with a quick smack, earning him a gasp and a muffled groan. Moving down he licks a wet stripe up from the smaller boy’s balls to his tight entrance, lapping at the puckered skin. He takes his time, savouring the taste and the feel of his tongue sliding in and around the sensitive area. Pulling back he grabbed for the lube that had fallen next to the bed the night before and started opening the older boy up.

“God you’re so fucking gorgeous, you don’t even know how beautiful you are,” the younger boy murmurs into the exposed tan skin of the older boy’s shoulder. He spreads the lube over himself and pulls Louis’ hips up until he’s on his knees before lines up before pushing in slowly. They both groan and Harry grabs on to the loose material of his jumper, using it as leverage to pull the other boy back in to his thrusts. They find a rhythm and move together until the smaller boy tenses and spills onto the sheets, moaning loud, tears pricking his eyes. Harry continues thrusting until he’s pushed over the edge, curling over and covering the smaller boy’s body with his own. He pulls out lying on the bed beside the small boy and pulling him to his chest, feeling the knit of the jumper pressing patterns into his skin.

“I think I’m going to wear your jumpers more often,” the older boy beaming up at the other boy. Chuckling they cuddle up and Harry reaches for his tea, making a face when he’s faced with an empty mug. “You want to get more tea, babe?” Pouting the younger boy nods and they get up head to the kitchen. They fill up the kettle and press against each other, leaning on the counter. Humming the taller boy nuzzles his face into the smaller boys hair.

“My two favourite things: jumpers and tea,” the older boy smacks him on the chest indignantly. “Yes, do you want something?” he asks cheekily.

“Twat.”

“You love it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too sweet cheeks… hey now I actually know that’s accurate,” Louis squawks and chases him through the flat, pinning him to floor and sucking love bites into his jaw.


End file.
